Serial attached SCSI (SAS) is generally a point-to-point architecture that transfers data to and from small computer system interface (SCSI) storage devices by using serial communication. In a SAS storage environment, there are typically three types of SAS devices: initiators, targets, and expanders. The initiator is a device that originates processing requests for a target and receives responses from the target. The initiator may be, for example, a host bus adapter (HBA) or a data storage controller. The target is device that receives processing requests from initiators and sends responses to the respective initiators. The target may be, for example, an end device such as a SAS hard disk drive, serial ATA (SATA) hard disk drive, solid state disk (SSD), or SAS tape drive. The expander is an intermediate device that forms part of the service delivery subsystem and facilitates communication between initiators, targets, and/or other expanders. In particular, the expander may facilitate the connection of multiple SAS target devices to a single initiator port, thereby creating a larger SAS domain.